Siferris Odinson (Earth-616)
Siferris is the Asgardian son of Odin and Gaea, making him brother of Thor. History To Be Added by Nathanial of Pioneer Trailer Park!!! Power Level Physical Capabilities Physically Siferris is by far the strongest Asgardian and one of the most powerful. Able to fight and defeat Thor quite easily. Elemental Control Siferris is able to control and summon geological storms such as eruptions, earthquakes, and Earth fissures. He is also able to grow and control plantlife. Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Siferris possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Siferris' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Siferris is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Siferris' strength has been called unlimited. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe and the strongest being on the planet. *'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder God affords Siferris absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Siferris can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. Siferris can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Siferris was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials). *'Superhuman Endurance:' Siferris' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. While in the Warrior's Madness, Siferris' stamina also increases tenfold. *'Superhuman Speed:' Siferris can move at extreme speeds. Siferris can fly to the sun in a matter of seconds. Siferris was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Bjalnir at the speed of light and also swing Bjalnir at TWICE the speed of light with his powers reduced in quarter. It has been established that the speed of Siferris’ sword transcends both Time & Space. In addition, Siferris can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Siferris could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Siferris was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes). *'Superhuman Senses:' Siferris' superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hears cries from the otherside of the planet. *'Self Sustenance:' He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Siferris. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Bjalnir or the Odin Force. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Siferris, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Siferris. Siferris is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Gelogical Control:' Siferris has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. He can also create massive volcanic eruptions on a supernatural size. *'Energy Manipulation:' Siferris has stated that he relies on the power of Bjalnir too often. Bjalnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Bjalnir is a tool and he has natural energy manipulation abilities without Bjalnir **'Heat Generation:' Siferris is able to generate massive amounts of heat on a miniscule or a huge scale. *'Transcend Dimensions:' Because Siferris is a god, his divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the perceptible. Life-Force: Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Siferris' godlike powers. Siferris' immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Bjalnir. Siferris' Life-force is so strong that the Destroyer using all of it's powers could not destroy it. His Life-force allows him to be the most powerful being on the planet and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Unlike many other dieties, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. Siferris' God-force is also the key to him using the Gob-blast. Siferris-Force: The Odin-Force (or rather Siferris-Force) enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, which made Siferris effectively omnipotent. The Siferris-Force significantly increased Siferris' powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. *'Siferrisleep:' When Siferris uses the Siferris-Force too greatly too fast he needs to replenish his energies by entering the Siferrisleep. There is no definite time frame as to when he has to enter the Siferrisleep or how long he has to be in it. Having learned from his father's past experiences of being vulnerable while in the Odinsleep, Siferris used a casket made by Odin's metal-smith Falki. The casket contains enchantments that create a state between life and death to reduce the time required for the Siferrisleep. Once it has been closed from within, it cannot be broken by any force known to man or gods and can only be opened from the inside. Abilities Master Warrior: Siferris is a master of virtually all areas of combat, including but not limited to; all styles of martial arts, all strategies and tactics, weapons of all makes whether they are melee, thrown, explosive or combustible does not matter. Master Smith: Siferris can build very powerful enchanted weapons on the caliber of the Dwarves with ease. Paraphernalia Weapons The Asgardian Broadsword Bjalnir: Siferris wields Bjalnir, a broadsword forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Bjalnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. *'Mystical Link:' Bjalnir obeys Siferris’ commands as though it were alive, and if Siferris’ will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Bjalnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Siferris. *'Magma Production and Manipulation:' With Bjalnir Siferris can generate and control magma. *'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Bjalnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Siferris can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. *'Energy Projection:' With Bjalnir, Siferris can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'God Blast:' Siferris is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Bjalnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. **'Anti-Force:' Siferris is capable of producing an incredibly powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Siferris was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. **'Heat Generation:' With Bjalnir Siferris can generate intense heat on a miniscule or massive scale. ***'Flight:' Siferris is capable of hurling Bjalnir with great force and, with his heat generation, he is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Siferris generally flies at roughly the mach-10. Siferris can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at ten times the speed of light. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Bjalnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bjalnir.